My Angel From Heaven
by silverwolf-fox
Summary: An angel falls from Heaven. How is she going to get back home? More importantly, what if when she gets there she misses her new friends? I suck at summaries. ShikamaruxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first chapter of my first fanfic. So if you review, please be kind.**

**I won't do much, if any description of the already existing characters in Naruto because if you're reading this story I hope that you already know what they look like.**

**But if you do review, tell me what you think I need to do better or any suggestions or whatever.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

--

"I'm telling you, I'm gonna do it this time!" you screamed.

"Yeah right! And I suppose you're going to get your wings someday too!" The guy and his group started to laugh as they walked away. You started to get a stress mark on your forehead. Suddenly, you took off running as fast as you could towards the edge of the golden tile.

"What the hell are you doing! Are you crazy or something?" the same guy yelled. "You can't fly damn it!"

"Yeah, and you aren't suppose to curse," you said back to him. You reached the edge of the tile and jumped higher than you ever had before . . . and you fell. You passed the clouds as your eyes began to tear.

"Now I'll never become a true angel!"

--

The Fifth-Hokage saw something falling out of the sky into the forest. _What the hell was that?_ "Shizune! Fetch me Shikamaru Nara!" the Fifth-Hokage said sternly.

"Oh, um, yes Lady Tsunade." Shizune went out the door into the village holding Ton-Ton her faithful pig. (Me: why does she have that pig anyway?)

She found Shikamaru lying on a hill asleep. "How surprising. If he wasn't such a genius I wonder if he ever would have become a chunin." After 3 minutes of shaking him furiously, Shikamaru finally woke up.

"Hmm. . . hello." Shizune got impatient with him after the first minute of trying to wake him. "Just go see Lady Tsunade. She asked for you." Shikamaru got the little sweat drop thing, "Ok, ok, I'm going already."

"Shikamaru Nara! You are to find Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akamichi for a recon mission. I saw something fall into the woods and I want to know what it is. " Tsunade was not usually the friendliest of people.

"Excuse me, Lord Hokage, but wouldn't Kurenai-sensei's team be much more useful for this sort of mission?" Tsunade got a major stress mark. "ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY ORDERS! I CHOSE YOUR TEAM SPECIFICALLY FOR THIS MISSION! NOW GO AND FIND THEM!" Tsunade is definitely not the friendliest person when she was angry. _Man, she's almost as scary as my mom. _Shikamaru was gone in a second. 

_Specifically pick them? They were the only team available right now. Sometimes, Tsunade is just too unbelievable. _Shizune sighed.

"Shizune." It took Shizune a moment to respond. "SHIZUNE!"

"Huh? Oh, um, yes Lady Tsunade?" _Oh no, what if she knows what I was thinking!_

"Fetch me some sake." Shizune got a sweat drop.

--

Shikamaru found Ino and Choji in the usual place. At the grill. Ino still kept her blond hair over her eye and the rest in a ponytail and Choji was as usual a . . . um . . . heavy person.

Shikamaru quickly briefed them on the mission and they took off.

"What exactly are we looking for Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"That's part of the problem. Even the Hokage doesn't know." Shikamaru sighed. I was going to be a long day. They weren't allowed to return to the village unless we have something about this weird thing that fell from the sky.

"What if it was just a bird, Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

"Then we're out of luck Choji." Shikamaru replied.

--

After about half an hour of searching they were going to try a new strategy then just looking around when Shikamaru heard something. _It sounds like crying._

"Hey guys, do you hear that?"

"No," they stated. Ino and Choji listened harder. "Wait, I hear it!" they whispered simultaneously so they didn't lose the sound.

Shikamaru landed on a tree branch and found the source of the sound. There was an animal the size of a human kneeling on the ground facing the other direction. It had large white wings that looked like a newborn chick's wings (the wings look like down.) Team 9, (me: I think that's their team number) landed on the ground with shuriken in their hands.

"Who, or what are you?" Shikamaru asked in case it could speak because it didn't look like a bird. The thing turned around. Shikamaru saw that the feminine face had lots of blood on it. Blood mixed with tears. Blinking blood and tears out of your eyes, you said,

"Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chappie! YAY!!**

**No Flames!**

**All this is now gonna be from 3****rd**** person.**

**--**

"Where am I?"

The . . . it . . . fully turned around and sky blue eyes started to stare Shikamaru down. She, Shikamaru was pretty sure it was a girl, had spiky dark blue hair that stopped an inch above her shoulders, her shirt had one sleeve on her right shoulder while the other sleeve simply hung over on her left arm, they were shorter than a t-shirt but larger than spaghetti strap and looked like they were both supposed to hang on the edge of both shoulders. She had a black star tattoo on her left shoulder. As well as a few **very** small stars under her right eye. Her shirt stopped above her belly button so Team 10 could also see that she had a black crescent moon going around her belly button on the right side. The 'it' had a skirt that stopped at her knees and had a split going all the way to the top on both sides. Under it she had very short pants. She was wearing flats that had two gold strings winding up her leg to just below her knee where they curled into a heart.

Everything she wore (not counting the tattoos) was white trimmed in gold.

"Where am I?" She asked again.

"You're near Konoha. Now I have a question. Who are you?" Ino said.

"I don't have a name. I'm a half-angel from Heaven," the nameless-one said.

"Yeah right! If you're an angel then prove it!" Choji said pointing at her.

"I'm just a half-angel. An angel in training you could call it. I don't have all these mystical powers you believe I do. I can barely fly and that's how I ended up here."

"Well, we have to take you to our Hokage," Shikamaru told her.

"What's a Hokage?"

"The Hokage is the leader of our village," he said matter-of-factly.

"I GOT IT!" Ino said. "We can call you Tessa."

??

"What are you talking about Ino?" Choji asked.

"She needs a name doesn't she?" Ino put her hands on her hips, "Well we can call her Tessa. I like that name."

??

"Um . . . ok," the newly named Tessa said, slightly scared.

'Tessa' tried to stand up but she fell down instantly grunting.

"Are you ok?" Ino asked.

"I'm," she pauses, "fine."

"Can you walk?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course I can." Tessa managed to stand but the second she lifted her foot to take a step blackness started to cover her eyes and she fell in pain. The last thing she noticed were those three strange kids around her and one of them in a panic saying something about too much blood and a broken leg. _That's strange. It feels like I have too __**little**__ blood and I'm not sure about my leg._

_--_

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji were zipping through the forest when Shikamaru felt a slight tug at the back of his shirt. He looked back and saw the winged person slowly opening her eyes. Since she had fallen unconscious he was carrying her all the way back to the village. She started to groan.

"Ow. What happened?" She looked up and saw Shikamaru.

"HEY! Who are you?" Tessa looked thoughtful, and then snapped even though it looked like it took a lot of effort in her condition. "I remember. You're one of those three kids that found me in the woods."

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, you had fallen unconscious and it looks like you're still weak." Tessa's eyes were slowly drooping.

"So," Tessa took a deep breath, "who are," another deep breath, "you three?" Tessa was starting to have trouble breathing.

"Well, I'm Shikamaru," said the one who's back you were on. His hair was in a spiky ponytail. _Is that normal where this guy's from?_ wondered the half-angel.

"I'm Choji," a . . . um . . . rounder person said. He had funny little swirls on each of his cheeks.

"And last but certainly not least, I'm Ino!" the blond said. "And together, we are Team 10 otherwise known as Ino-Shika-Cho!"

??

Tessa felt tightness in her chest and she tightly clutched at Shikamaru's shoulder. Suddenly, Shikamaru jumped over a branch but your foot lightly brushed it and intense pain shot up your leg and you were unconscious in seconds.

--

"GRANDMA TSUNADE!!" A spiky blond haired ninja ran around in the hospital yelling for Tsunade. Naruto (of course it's him.) He ran into a random room and saw Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji sitting around a bunk with a small girl with mini stars under her right eye and short spiky dark blue hair.

"Hey guys. Have you seen-" Naruto started. Someone showed up behind Naruto and hit him on the head. Hard.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, NARUTO! THIS IS A HOSPITAL!" a girl with short pink hair screamed.

"OW! Sakura that hurt. I'm just looking for Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto complained holding his head which now had a large lump on it.

"Will you two stop yelling. Can't you see there's a person in here that needs to rest. So stop before you-" Shikamaru paused and sighed when he saw Tessa's eyes start to open and he put it hand to his forehead, "wake her up."

Sakura noticed along with Shikamaru and ran outside real quick and was back just as fast.

Tessa looked around and saw a new blond and a pink-haired girl that just ran in.

"Who are you?" Tessa felt like her chest was going to explode with the effort.

"I'M NARUTO AND I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!" The new blond did a thumbs-up and with one eye closed.

"I'm Sakura," the pink-haired girl stated while she hit Naruto again.

Tessa remembered that she was supposed to see the Hokage whoever they are. _I hope he's not old and grouchy. I don't do well with old and grouchy men._

Suddenly a woman who looked no older than 20 walked in. She had bright blond hair in two ponytails going down her back.

"And I'm Tsunade, the Fifth-Hokage."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter-o number-o three . . . e-o? (Chapter Number Three)**

**No flames**

**I would like maybe a few suggestions for comedy scenes please**

**It begins . . . now!**

**--**

"And I'm Tsunade, the Fifth-Hokage."

Tessa gaped at the large woman. _This is the Hokage? Well, I got my wish, she's not an old grouchy man._

"Grandma Tsunade! Where've you been?" Naruto complained.

"STOP CALLING MY GRANDMA TSUNADE!" Tsunade yelled. Tsunade and Naruto went into the background and started yelling and complaining to each other.

"Um, excuse me, but is there something wrong with them?" Tessa looked up at the group of genin curiously.

"Nothing that will ever stop," Sakura told her. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Well I don't have one, so Ino gave me the name Tessa," the half-angel smiled. "What is this place and what are you kids doing with those weapons?"

"You mean Ino-pig gave you that name? Well despite her calling you that, I must say it is a pretty name," Sakura shrugged while Ino stressed out.

"Who you calling Ino-pig, Billboard Brow?!" Sparks started between Ino and Sakura's silent battle while Shikamaru explained to her how they were a village of ninja and they train to go on missions.

"Now you have to tell us about yourself after Sakura gives you a thorough check up to see how you're doing," Tsunade said while walking over to Tessa. Everyone looked behind her and saw Naruto hanging upside down from the ceiling. Sakura didn't start because she saw all of the boys still standing there looking at the blue haired girl.

"Excuse me, but you boys need to leave."

"Why Sakura?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"You're such a moron Naruto. I'm supposed to give her a _thorough_ check up," Sakura told them all while motioning up and down her body.

All the boys turned red as they finally realized what she meant. Next thing they knew though, they were flying out the door.

--

**About 15 minutes later**

"Well, Sakura how's our patient doing?" Tsunade asked when she took Sakura out of the room to hear about Tessa's condition. Sakura looked positively puzzled.

"She had a broken leg but that didn't take long to fix. She'll have to take it easy for a few days. But what doesn't make any sense is she came in here covered in her own blood so she must have lost a lot. Her lungs were also filled with blood so she should have at least drowned. I don't understand why, but from what I've learned after studying under you, Lady Tsunade, she should be dead right now."

They went in to tell Tessa about it, after telling the boys they were allowed back in, and all the winged girl did was put her hand in front of her mouth to try and hide her giggles.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"Silly! I can't die!" more laughs from Tessa, "I'm already dead!"

. . . . .

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed except Team 10 and Tsunade.

So Tessa started to tell them about how she's a half-angel.

"You see, unless you do something great while you still live on Earth, then when you die and go to Heaven, you are made into a half-angel. And when you're a half-angel it's even harder to become a full angel. The day I become a full angel my wings will grow and I'll have great feathered wings that I will actually be able to fly with. And maybe, when my wings grow the others will stop teasing me about it." She sighed. "That is, _if_ I ever become a full angel."

Naruto, Ino, and Sakura all started to cry. "That's so sad!" Ino bawled and pulled Tessa into a large hug.

"Enough of this!" Tsunade stomped the ground. "Right now, we need to figure out what we're going to do with her. Hmm, let's see. Shikamaru Nara!"

"Yes Lord Hokage?" Shikamaru answered lazily.

"You led this mission," Tsunade began to grin while Shikamaru was guessing what she was going to say and dreading it, "so she will stay at your house."

. . . . .

"HUH!!" everyone screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this is the fourth chapter**

**I'd love reviews about ideas for comedy scenes**

**No flames though. (you: ok) (me: -gives you cookie-)**

**--**

"This is such a drag!" Shikamaru groaned.

Lady Tsunade told Shikamaru to keep Tessa at his house. She also told him not to tell anyone else that she's an angel (Tessa strictly told Tsunade that she was only a half-angel,) and when he asked what he was supposed to tell his family when they saw her wings Tsunade just said, 'You're a smart kid, I'm sure you'll think of something.'

"You've been saying that all the way here. Is there something wrong with your family?" Tessa, the problematic winged person, told him, "Or is there something wrong with me?!" Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"No," then Shikamaru mumbled to himself, "so troublesome."

"HEY! I'm not troublesome!" Tessa remembered something. "Hey, Shikamaru, what are you going to tell your family about me?" She saw his questionable glance. "I, um, _overheard_ your talk with that Tsunade person when she told you not to say I'm a half-angel." A blush crept onto her face.

"Well, I have an idea." Shikamaru whispered his idea into your ear.

--

Shikamaru opened the door. "I'm home!"

"Hello dear," a woman came to the door and saw Tessa, "Well, hello. What's your name?"

"I'm, um," Tessa looked at Shikamaru who nodded, "Tessa. My name's Tessa."

"Tessa, this is my mom. Where's Dad?" Shikamaru told her.

"He'll be back in a few days. Well don't just stand there. Come in, come in." When they stepped through the doorway, Shikamaru's mother noticed Tessa had wings sprouting from her back.

"Um . . . Tessa, not to be rude or anything, but, um," she motioned towards the wings.

"Oh, well I'm from the, um-" Tessa looked at Shikamaru pleading he caught the look in her eyes.

"She's from the Land of the Birds. The wings are part of her family's kekkai genkai. Something bad happened with her family so she doesn't really like to talk about it."

Shikamaru's mother nodded with understanding.

"Well, don't worry about it dear. Come, its dinner time. Wash up."

While Shikamaru and Tessa went to wash up and set the table, Mrs. Nara went to fix dinner.

"Shikamaru, what would your girlfriend like to eat?" Mrs. Nara asked from the kitchen.

"Well, it's not like that, Mrs. Nara. You see, I just got here from my _village_ and the Hokage told me that I'm to stay here," Tessa explained.

"If you say so," Mrs. Nara said winking.

--

Tessa was sitting in her room (the guest room) thinking about Shikamaru's mother. _She was so nice. Shikamaru said she could be really scary._

"Tessa, it's time to go to bed," Shikamaru called to her.

"Hm? Oh, ok." Tessa brushed her teeth and a settled down on her stomach. Hey, have you ever tried to sleep while being on **top** of your wings? It is not comfortable.

It was going to be a rough time trying to sleep tonight.

--

Shikamaru woke up slightly warmer than normal. He could barely believe his mother bought the excuse about Tessa just being from a different village.

Shikamaru could still feel that strange warmth like it was radiating off something.Unwillingly, he opened his eyes and found himself looking at large sky blue eyes. _Oh, that's it._ Suddenly aware of the situation he fully opened his eyes.

"TESSA!"

Tessa was just smiling and looking at him.

"What Shikamaru?" she asked so innocently.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"I was scared last night being alone and all," she answered, not at all shy.

Shikamaru sighed. "Well, you have to leave so I can get ready. My mom also left some clean clothes for you."

"Clean clothes?" Tessa acted as if she'd never heard the words before.

--

_So, these are what clean clothes are?_ Tessa saw some clothes on her bed. Then she looked over her shoulder at her back.

"Shikamaru!" she called.

"What is it?" he walked in and instantly turned bright red.

"How am I supposed to put this shirt thing on? My wings are in the way." Tessa was wearing a towel around her body since she took a shower and was holding the shirt. Shikamaru looked away.

"How should I know? Just figure it out, I guess." He walked away.

"Hmm. Let's take a look at what we can do." Tessa grabbed some scissors and sewing tools out of nowhere.

--

Shikamaru was waiting outside for Tessa to come out. And when she did, he was beyond surprised. Tessa was wearing halter top that tied behind the neck and at the bottom which started after her wings was simply sewed together. It was the only way she could get it on. She was also wearing small shorts and a mini shirt over it with a split up the side.

Enough of her stomach was showing that you could easily see the crescent moon.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Shikamaru asked.

"What do you mean?" Tessa looked at what she was wearing. "Oh, well I made them with the clothes your mom brought me." Tessa grinned.

Shikamaru sighed. "Come on. Why don't we get some ramen?"

--

At the ramen bar, Tessa was picking at the noodles.

"Is there something wrong with the ramen Tessa?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, it's just that," Tessa started to blush, "I've never had ramen before."

"WHAT!"

"Naruto, where did you come from?" The winged half-angel looked behind and true enough, Naruto was right there.

"HOW CAN YOU NEVER HAVE HAD RAMEN BEFORE?"

"Naruto, I died a few centuries ago. Ramen didn't even exist at that time."

"What d-d-do you mean? You're j-just from the Land of B-Birds aren't you?" a timid voice spoke up.

Tessa looked and saw a girl in a jacket with pure purple eyes with no pupils.

"WELL YOU SEE-" Shikamaru covered Naruto's mouth before he could say anything.

"It's just a, um, a game that I play with all my friends. Since I have these wings, people are always saying that I look like an angel so I just go along with and talk about how I _died_ centuries ago and it's all just for laughs."

"Oh. Well m-my name's Hinata."

"Pleasure to meet you Hinata. I'm Tessa," Tessa replied while bowing to Hinata.

"Oh hey Hinata. When did you get here?" Naruto asked while standing two inches from her face.

Hinata immediately blushed and almost fainted.

"OH MAN! I've got to go. I'm meeting Pervy Sage for some training. Bye guys!" Naruto ran off.

"I think there might be something wrong with that kid," Tessa stated.

"Don't mind Naruto, h-he really is very kind," Hinata said while tapping her fingers together in front of her face. Tessa leaned towards Hinata while she blushed even more.

"Hinata, you like Naruto, don't you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I've got nothing to say at the moment.**

**--**

"Hinata, you like Naruto, don't you?"

Hinata turned bright red and, naturally, she fainted at the outright comment.

"Hey Hinata!" a voice yelled.

Tessa looked up and saw a boy with brown hair and red spike fang looking markings on his cheeks. His eyes looked somewhat like a dog's. He was wearing a gray jacket (with the hood down, of course) and he had a small dog on his head.

"Hi. My name's Tessa. Who are you? You know Hinata?" Tessa got right in front of his face causing him to blush a bit.

"Um. My name's Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru," the boy pointed at the dog on his head, "and of course I know Hinata. She's on my team."

"Shikamaru, just how many kids are there in this village?" Tessa asked.

"HEY! Who you callin' a kid?" Kiba demanded.

"There are, at the moment, four teams of three right now. There's Kurenai's team, that's Kiba; Asuma's team, that's me; Kakashi's team, with Naruto and Sakura; and then there's Gai's team, with Lee, TenTen, and Neji."

Tessa gazed wide-eyed at him. Then she noticed that for some reason, Shikamaru seemed to glow in the light more than usual. He also seemed so much cuter that she started to blush. Tessa just couldn't help but look at him.

Shikamaru noticed.

"Is there something wrong Tessa?" Shikamaru asked.

Embarrassed that he noticed, she furiously shook her head, "Ah, um, no. No, nothing's wrong at all." Tessa started to laugh nervously.

"Um, okay." Shikamaru suddenly noticed, as Tessa gazed at him badly hiding her embarrassment, that her large sky blue eyes suddenly seemed to have a certain sparkle in them, like stars. For some reason, he just started to feel, I don't know, warmer and happier now looking at Tessa, whose entire face seemed more beautiful.

Shikamaru and Tessa just sort of stood there and gazed at each other while Kiba, who was carrying Hinata since she fainted, looked at them. Then he got this idea for a prank. He'd find it _very_ funny but he had no idea how they were going to take it. Oh well. It would be totally worth it.

The dog boy got behind Shikamaru, since he didn't have wings to get in the way, and he gave Shikamaru a slight nudge. Kiba then ran away yelling he had to go meet Shino and Kurenai for training. When he looked back, he saw that exactly what he wanted to happen happened. Shikamaru was now kissing Tessa.

--

The two angels were flying around looking everywhere for Tessa.

"Where could she be? We've been searching all night," the red head said.

"I don't know. We just have to keep looking. Hey wait, I see a village up there. Maybe she's there," the other angel said.

--

After what seemed like forever Tessa opened her eyes and noticed Shikamaru was closer than ever. When she noticed what was happening, she tried to break away but she just couldn't. She could barely imagine it, but even though she shouldn't have, Tessa had fallen in love with Shikamaru.

--

Shikamaru noticed quickly what happened, but he didn't want to break away. Despite the fact that she was an angel and would someday have to return to heaven, he couldn't help but admire her always being so happy with everything. _She's just so, I don't know, there's just something about her. _And then Shikamaru noticed that even if he shouldn't have, he had fallen in love with Tessa.

--

"Tessa!" the two angels called. "What are you doing?" Tessa and Shikamaru immediately broke away and saw two people standing there with large feathered wings on their backs.

"What . . . what are you two doing here?" Tessa's face flushed.

"We were sent here to bring you back and we see you kissing some . . . mortal!" The red head said the last word with disgust.

"But . . . you . . . don't, I mean," Tessa started to stutter. The other angel, the not red head, held up his hand.

"Enough of this! Tessa, you are coming back with us now!"

The red head grabbed the half-angel and started to take off towards the sky.

"NO! I don't want to go back! I like it here!" Tessa started to kick the angel's shin. Of course, just her luck, it didn't do a thing. She knew this angel. He was part of the group mocking her before because she couldn't fly. He worked out. A lot. He was plenty strong to not fall beneath a small little girl's kicks.

Since Tessa was pestering him by trying to hurt him, he did a sharp jab behind the neck and she immediately fell unconscious.

Shikamaru tried to jump at the angel holding Tessa but the other, brown hair (thought you'd like to know,) held him back.

He whispered something into the young shinobi's ear. "I'm sorry. But we must do this. She needs to be among her own people."

He flew up a little and dropped Shikamaru. They were high enough that Shikamaru would be slightly stunned after hitting the ground, but low enough that he wouldn't be seriously injured.

After he dropped Shikamaru, he flew a little higher so that the kid below couldn't reach him. He waved his arm across his body and did a miracle.

--

Suddenly Tessa woke up. She remembered something about kissing Shikamaru. She suddenly blushed. Tessa looked around and saw only white. She looked around some more and saw large golden gates. Then she remembered the rest. About how the two angels came and took her away.

She suspected that the red head came because it would mean taking her away from Konoha where he knew that she was happy. But the brown head. She knew he was only doing it because he had to and that it was best for her, but Tessa thought he, her brother (shocking!,) would have understood and let her stay. She sighed not thinking she could change anything.

She was back in Heaven now.

**--**

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**YOU MUST KEEP READING.**

**IT **_**WILL**_** HAVE A SORT OF HAPPY ENDING! I'M DETERMINED FOR THAT TO HAPPEN!**


	6. Chapter 6 End

**6****th**** chappie **

**--**

She was back in Heaven now.

This is what she wanted wasn't it?

She thought it was. But now she realized that her place was down there.

With Shikamaru.

Someone walked behind her just as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Tessa, what's wrong?" a calm and soothing voice asked.

Tessa sniffled. "I want to be back on Earth. I've realize that that's where I'm supposed to be."

"You know this after only being there for one night?"

Tessa was starting to tire of this person. She turned around to tell them to go away but she stopped right before she said it. The person behind her glowed, like _really_ glowed, so much that you couldn't tell what they actually looked like.

It was God.

Tessa fell to her knees to bow to him. "I'm sorry Lord. I didn't know that it was you."

God kneeled down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Why is it that you want to go back?"

"My Lord, right before I was brought back here, I had realized that I was in love with the boy named Shikamaru," Tessa confessed.

God nodded. "And so you want to go back so you can be with him?"

"Yes Lord. But I know that it is impossible." Her eyes began to tear even more.

"Not really," Tessa looked hopeful, "but if you do, then you'll never be able to gain your wings and become a true angel."

Tessa's face flushed. She thought it over carefully. Sure right now she couldn't fly well . . . but her newly found love for Shikamaru was stronger than her desire to be a true angel.

"Yes Lord, but I must return to Earth," Tessa replied.

God cupped her face with his hands. "Are you sure you want to do this Tessa. Be careful to think about what it is that you're giving up."

"I'm sure."

God nodded. "Very well." He waved his hand and preformed a miracle.

--

Tessa was floating back to the ground not far from where she first fell. When she landed, it felt like something was pulling her to her ground, like her wings felt heavier. And yet, they felt lighter at the same time. Tessa moved her wings so that she could see them and instead of the down on them that she's had for centuries, there were feathers. A light shined behind her.

"Tessa, because you were willing to give up the thing that you had wanted for many a century because of the love you felt for someone you had only known for a day, you had shown the qualities of a true angel," God told her.

"But, I don't understand," Tessa cried.

"An angel needs to be selfless. By willingly giving up the chance to gain your wings you were completely selfless. And so you have gained your wings and became a true angel."

Tessa eyes began to tear but not from sadness. Now, her eyes cried from happiness.

"But there is something that you must know, because of the miracle your brother had done, no one in this village will remember you. Nothing can change this but you may go back and start again. You must be careful." God kissed her forehead.

As Tessa's eyes continued to tear she said, "Thank you so much My Lord."

"Just know," God held her chin so that she would look him in the eyes, (or at least where his eyes would be if he wasn't glowing so much,) "that I will always be watching you." He glowed even brighter, and then he was gone.

"Thank you."

--

The newly-made angel entered the gates of Konoha.

**--**

**CLIFFHANGER!!**

**JUST KIDDING!!**

**Let the story continue!**

**--**

First she flew to Tsunade's office (**yes** she can fly now) and after a quick meeting that took about half an hour she finally got to leave. With her new apartment keys which happened to be right close to the Nara household. _Hey, I need a place to live too._

--

She walked past Ichakariku Ramen, (How do you spell that ramen place's name?,) and when she did she saw a familiar face. Whiskers and orange jumpsuit and all (thought it was going to be Shikamaru didn't you?) Tessa continued by. She could re-meet Naruto later. She was looking for someone else.

Suddenly, she found him. With his bored look and his chuunin vest, he walked around a corner and started to walk towards her. She gasped.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Startled when someone yelled his name, he looked around after almost tripping.

_That's right. He doesn't remember me._ Tessa's mood was now seriously brought down. But she needed to think quickly before he finds out that she called his name and wondered why she knew his name.

"Um, is there a Shikamaru Nara anywhere?" Tessa randomly said.

Shikamaru saw her asking and went up to her. "I'm Shikamaru."

Tessa gazed at him. It had only been yesterday that she was taken but she had missed him so much that she only wanted to gaze at him.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh-uh, yeah. I'm fine. My name's Tessa. It's a pleasure to _meet_ you," Tessa stuttered, "The Fifth Hokage had told me to find you. She wanted you to show me around." Actually that wasn't true. Most of the time of that meeting was Tsunade trying to get the truth out of Tessa about what she was when she walked in with large feathered (YAY!) wings. Then after that Tsunade gave her the keys to her apartment and Tessa left.

Shikamaru nodded. There was no way he was going to go against Lady Tsunade's orders.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Want to go watch the clouds with me?" Tessa asked.

"Sure." Shikamaru was always up for cloud watching. As Tessa walked to find a good place to watch the clouds, Shikamaru watched her thinking about something. _It feels like I know her from somewhere._

"HURRY UP SHIKAMARU!" Tessa called back.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Shikamaru muttered but he was smiling on the inside as he thought:

_My own angel from heaven._


	7. Author's Note

**Ok, now that the story is done, you can tell me if you think it sucked.**

**I don't mind at all.**

**No really, I don't.**

--

Ok, I know it's weird that she was only there for one night and yet Tessa and Shikamaru were in love.

IT WAS LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT OK! THEY JUST DIDN'T KNOW IT YET!

Also, not all of the genin showed up but they weren't supposed to.

--

Plus, this was meant to be a real mellow story. Basically no action and fights. It was meant to be just a simple easy-going story between Shikamaru and a half-angel from heaven.

--

And remember, this is only my first fanfic. I'm hoping that I'll get better as I write more.

--

Tell me what I'm doing fine, what I could do a little better on, and just what I suck at. I WANT TO KNOW!

That's pretty much it.

If you have any other questions besides the ones that I didn't answer here, ask in a review and maybe I'll reply it.

--

**And so you know, eventually, Tessa ends up living happily ever after wit Shikamaru.**


End file.
